


Welcome to the End Times

by CoffeeShopAuthor



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeShopAuthor/pseuds/CoffeeShopAuthor
Summary: Collection of Good Omens TV show drabble (updated whenever I get the writing bug)





	Welcome to the End Times

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this article:  
https://aleteia.org/2019/08/29/does-my-guardian-angel-finish-praying-the-rosary-if-i-fall-asleep/

Crowley sits upright in his bed. On the bedside table, two glasses of whiskey. On the bed next to him, a rosary. He is wearing his thick, protective gloves; his usual safety measures when handling the holy. His gloved fingers are interwoven and placed across his lap.  
He clears his throat.  
“Oh divine, holy angel. I am weary and need your help in finishing my rosary.”  
In the space between seconds (Crowley’s favorite time of day), Aziraphale appeared, bright holy light shimmering off of him. “Most devout of worshippers, I, Aziraphale, principality of heaven - oh, _ Crowley! _ ”__  
Crowley gives a toothy grin. “Hello.”  
Aziraphale scowls. “I really ought to clear up that paperwork you faked saying that I’m a guardian angel to one ‘Anthony J’.”  
Crowley wordlessly passes him one of the glasses. Aziraphale sits on the edge of the bed and takes it.


End file.
